


Senseless Shipping

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Senseless Shipping

The field was heavy with the smell of hay. He’s on a small rise in the wide field, nothing but an abandoned barn far into the distance. He’s giving it a quick once over before he continues on his afternoon. He gives AR a short command before he quickly switches AR for a normal pair of shades. He only stared at it all for a moment before he turns around. He turns to see Roxy kneeling on the blanket covered ground trying to sneak into the basket he brought with them. He flashsteps over to her, kneeling behind her, and stops her hand by taking it in his own. “I said no peeking,” he says evenly.

Roxy jumps, a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She throws her a glance over her shoulder at him, his chin nearly on her shoulder, his shades now pressing on the side of her face. “Got any booze in there?” she asks, slightly miffed.

“Princess, you can stand to go without a drink for a few hours,” he says evenly, enjoying how she doesn’t move from their could-be-awkward position.

“That’s asking a lot, Strider,” she says with a small smirk. “What’s gonna keep me from just driving off and findin’ myself a drink somewhere else?”

He doesn’t answer, his face its usual stoic mask. But she knows where the holes in that mask are. She lifts the hand that he doesn’t have a hold on and reaches around to take off his shades. Their eyes lock and she doesn’t expect them to have all the want that they have. She can feel herself slipping into his eyes, her own want rising up. He smirks slightly at her, knowing she’s has the answer to her question. She stares for another second before her eyes flutter shut and his lips are on hers.

They’re lips brush against each other’s once. Twice. Then again before they lock. His hand that doesn’t still have hers comes up and he grips her waist, pulling her body closer while leaning them forward. Her hand that was in his slips out easily so that she can place it on the back of his neck at the edge of his hairline. He leans her over a little more and her hand that is still gripping his shades goes to the ground so that she could push her face closer to his. He takes his other hand that isn’t on waist and lays it on her thigh. He rubs her thigh up and down absently as the kiss deepens. He feels her press her back to his chest and his fingers dig slightly into her waist, pulling her closer yet to him.

He lets this continue for another few minutes before he grabs the basket in front of her and places it to the side away from them. Not bothering to change their positions, he pushes her forward more so that she actually has to use the hand on the ground to keep them balanced. She whimpers, just a little, against his mouth. He groans a little, knowing she did that on purpose to get him going.

He breaks away suddenly and they both gasp. He leans over more, making her drop her hand from his neck to the ground so they fall over. His hand on her thigh stops it’s back and forth pace on the crease where her torso and thigh meet. He slides it inward and she shivers as he whispers, “What would you like me to do, princess?”

She shivers again as the hand on her waist slides up her side, taking the shirt with it. She doesn’t speak, knowing the question to be rhetorical as his other hand moves under her skirt. She whimpers again as his first fingers slip under her damp panties. His fingers run small, slow circles there, causing her whimpers to increase. His other hand moves her shirt up and she doesn’t notice it’s gone until he’s running his fingers over her bra and she feels the material around her wrists.

His lips send small kisses down her neck and shoulder. Her hips buck forward on his fingers and he moves with her. She reaches up, her shirt falling off her wrists, as she reaches behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair. He has a brief moment to be impressed that neither of them falls over before she moves one of her hands to reach behind her and starts to push his shirt up.

He keeps his first hand at her groin while he takes the other arm and wraps it around her, using his body as a block to keep his shirt on. He whispers in her ear again “You have to tell me what you want, princess.”

She groans around a whimper before stutters out “Asshole.” with much more anger then he thought she would be capable of in this instant. He smirks and whispers in her ear again, “Alright, princess. Your wish is my command.”

He lets her go for half a second, and she whimpers so god damn needy it should be illegal, to practically rip his shirt off. Before gravity has even half a chance to take her, his arm is around her again. With his one hand, he begins massaging her breast again, his fingers pushing the silky material of her bra down. With his other hand he runs it along the waistband of her skirt, his fingers curving to hook on it and her small panties underneath.

She shifts, lifting her ass up more as he pushes the rest of her clothes down. She presses the bare skin into him, his rough jeans lightly scrape her soft skin. She feels the bulge in his pants and smiles a little. He grunts as she pushes into him. The hand still on her breast squeezes tightly and she moans, her head tipping back. He unhooks her bra once her skirt and panties are pushed down far enough. Her bra slips down her arms as she reaches back and undoes the button of his jeans. He leans her forward a bit, making her unable to reach him. His hands switch and he begins massaging her other breast as he says “Don’t rush me.”

His slightly calloused hands begin to run all over her, leaving shivering flesh in their wake. She’s too lost in sensation to realize when he pulls back, ever so slightly, or to hear the sound of a zipper being undone. She only realizes it when she feels him slip inside her.

Her whimpers change from wails in an instant. Both of her hands are planted on the ground while his continue to roam her body. He begins a rhythm, quickly picking up speed. His name falls off her lips, over and over, and she’s pleased to hear him say her name like it was a prayer. He goes faster and faster, slamming into her, and she tries to keep pace with him as her fingers dig into the blanket. She feels that burn begin as his hand travels down to her most sensitive spot. She explodes around him, flying off the edge. With a loud cry of his own, Dirk takes right off after her, letting the pleasure roll through him.

Roxy’s arms give out and she lands with a soft thud on the blanket, Dirk falling with her. They just lay there as they try to catch their breath. On a whim, Dirk spies a mall stalk of hay and plucks it up, still on top of Roxy. He catches his breath quicker than Roxy and he stands, grabbing his shades and letting his pants and boxers fall to his ankles. As walks over to the same rise again, he kicks off the rest of his clothes and places his shades in their usual spot. He sticks the stalk in his teeth as surveys the hills again.

Roxy rolls over once he’s off of her and stares at the sky. As an afterthought, she kicks her skirt and underwear off her legs. She looks over at Dirk after a moment and sees him walking over to her, the stalk between his lips. She decides, after a moment of looking him over, she liked viewing him at this angle. Her heart skips a beat as he runs a hand though his spiky hair. She sits up as he sits besides her.

“If I didn’t know any better,” she says as she rolls into his lap, “I’d say that was your dastardly plan all along.”

“Yes, Rox, the picnic was a ruse the entire time,” he said, his voice deadpan, “I just wanted to come here and fuck you.”

“Well, ya did that,” she said as she made like she was about to stand, “Now I’m gonna get dressed and find me a bar.”

He grabs her before she can move and says, “But I have all this food. Seems like it would be a shame to waste it.”

Roxy glances as the basket and shrugs. “Meh. Saves me the drive.”

Dirk smirks as he reaches over and grabs the basket. “Then lets eat.”


End file.
